


And Jenny Makes Three

by haku23



Category: The Authority
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haku23/pseuds/haku23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midnighter, Apollo and Jenny catch up after 6 months apart. Set after the whole The Authority is dead!!!! arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Jenny Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second Midnighter and Apollo fic but they're my fave so I figured I should at least try to do some sort of fanwork of them!

Energy hums in his body, tingles at his fingertips as he jets past the Antarctic for the second time. When he catches the sun he hangs in space for a moment to soak it all up as though he couldn't already power the island of Manhattan with the energy he has stored.   
  
Feeling the sun on him again feels like the caress of a familiar lover-it feels like leather gloves, the rasp of stubble, and smells like something faintly metallic. He doesn't breathe, doesn't have to, but he can almost inhale in the rays like oxygen into his lungs.   
  
He turns for the carrier and calls up a door. The door will stay open until he closes it but he treats it like a race and rockets for the marbled yellow rectangle anyway just to further iron out the last of the kinks in his muscles.   
  
Midnighter waits inside their room for him, Jenny in the sling across his chest even while he sits by the TV not watching it. He gets to his feet when Apollo touches down but barely keeps them with how much force he slams into him with.   
  
"Careful," he says without much conviction and Jenny doesn't complain.   
  
Midnighter tips his head back half a second before Apollo pushes their mouths together and grunts his approval at Apollo's hands cupping his face. Their noses get squashed and teeth clack together from their haste but he doesn't let up, doesn’t stop his fingers from squeezing too hard because their freedom is still new and they need to know the other is real.  He doesn't need to breathe but when he pulls away he gasps in a breath as an echo of Midnighter.   
  
"Good flight?"   
  
He grins and kisses him again, quickly because his heart still pounds fast and the energy in him feels like a drug, "the best."   
  
"You look it."  
  
Just a few days ago their reunion had still been fresh along with their wounds so he has no doubt that fresh off of a sunlight binge looks better on him than deprived punching bag had. Midnighter still has the very last hints of the worst of his lumps and bruises but he's alive and Apollo has kissed him covered in worse than bruises.   
  
He holds out his arms and he steps into them so Apollo doesn't mention he had been wanting to take Jenny instead and holds them both again.   
  
"You're hot.""  
  
"I know."   
  
"Hilarious."   
  
"I know that, too," he presses his lips to his ear, uncovered for once, and he shivers.   
  
"And a fuckin tease."  
  
"Language. I thought you liked it when I teased you," he kisses his unshaven, rough jaw, exhales because Stormwatch, Authority, or wherever this is where he really belongs. A finer world isn't so beautiful without Midnighter in it.   
  
He grunts in response, "it was a hell of six months without you."  
  
"The last thing we talked about before everything was a stupid talk show," the backs of his fingers rub against the short hairs at the back of Midnighter's neck; a show of trust he knows with how the computer predicts all of his possible moves including the impossible like snapping Midnighter's very human spine in two.   
  
"Good thing it wasn't really the last thing then. Hell of a way to go, listening to you whine."   
  
"Shut up," he smiles against the side of his head and Jenny protests, probably sick of their sappy displays and being crushed in the middle of it.   
  
"Shh shh," Midnighter pulls away and bounces her a little with one arm, "we get it, we're disgusting."  
  
The six months he missed show clearly in how easily Jenny settles when Midnighter has her and he just watches the two of them, an observer until he gets a bundle of baby and fabric shoved into his hands.   
  
"Take her, I gotta take a leak."   
  
She looks up at him and smiles, making a noise that he assumes must be positive. It feels strange, knowing that in some way Jenny Sparks is in such a small, frail body so dependent on them to care for it but then she'd only ever been an enhanced human.   
  
"You probably don't even remember me, do you?"   
  
She says "da!" Which he can't even begin to translate but she says, or rather yells with her tiny voice-definitely inheriting that from Jenny-"da!" Again.   
  
"Okay, okay, I get it I'm being a drama queen." 

 

Her tiny fingers wrap around one of his big ones and everyone always says that he’s the “maternal” one but he can’t help but feel pride when he looks at her. She’s grown up some, grown strong and she’ll only get stronger no matter what the people said about their strange family to their face or otherwise. But then, most of those people had never met Jenny Sparks or seen her after an entire day without a cigarette-they won’t be able to stop her from doing anything even if they both try.

 

“Don’t cry on the baby,” Midnighter says from across the room. His mouth pulls up on one side as he heads over, eyes focused on the pair of them like he’s seeing them for the first time when Apollo raises his head, “she’s something, isn’t she?”

 

“Yeah,” he blinks away the blurriness in his eyes before he reaches them. No sense in crying over it now that he has them both back.

 

He doesn’t hold out his arms for her so Apollo just keeps her in his, comforted by the fact that she doesn’t seem to mind one way or the other, “I missed a lot. All because of those fu-“

 

“ _Language_.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.”

 

They grin at one another and Jenny, maybe sensing their game and its inevitable conclusion, starts screaming. She’s healthy at least, he thinks, and they go through the motions of figuring out exactly _what_ she’s screaming her head off over together.

 

Maybe he hasn’t missed much after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The image of Midnighter and Apollo with a baby sling gets me through sad times lemme tell you.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
